


Apócrifos de Konoha

by Demona0



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demona0/pseuds/Demona0
Summary: Apócrifo: Palabra procede del griego ἀπόκρυφος; oculto. Obra, generalmente literaria que no es considerada canon.Serie de relatos cortos, no relacionados entre sí sobre situaciones que pudieron o no pudieron haber sucedido.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 24





	1. Adulto

ADULTO

Al parecer todos los participantes de los exámenes Chünin habían decidido ir a celebrar el final de la primera prueba al mismo lugar. La taberna estaba a rebosar y los equipos victoriosos brindaban felices mientras que los derrotados ahogaban sus penas con comida, bebida y buena compañía.

A pesar de que uno de los objetivos de los exámenes era el de fomentar las relaciones entre las aldeas, los equipos no solían mezclarse, pero sí se espiaban. Muchas veces para tratar de conocer al enemigo a vencer, otras para ver si se podía encontrar a alguien que hiciera aquella la velada más interesante. Al fin y al cabo aquella sería su última noche en Konoha.

Varios componentes del Equipo de la Aldea de la Arena compartían una mesa al fondo del local, desde donde podía observarlo todo. Temari estaba sentada en una de las esquinas y prestaba atención a medias a la conversación de sus compañeras.

—A mí me gusta el de la coleta.—Comentó una aspirante a Jonin.

Temari siguió la dirección de su mirada y se encontró con un tranquilo Shikamaru que reía por algo que le debían estar contando.

Temari alzó la ceja. “Ni siquiera es guapo”, pensó, “sólo le llama la atención porque es alto y lleva un peinado estrafalario.” Bastaba con mirar alrededor para encontrar a chicos más atractivos y atléticos.

Precisamente en el grupo de Shikamaru había un Hyuga de pelo largo que no estaba nada mal. Jonin, guapo y con aspecto serio, quizás demasiado. No parecía ser de los que se dejan arrastrar por una noche de pasión, aunque el chico de su lado sí. Tenía algo salvaje, reía escandaloso y le pasaba trozos de comida a su perro por debajo de la mesa. Un poco infantil, decidió Temari desechándolo.

Su atención se desvió hacia el grupo de la Aldea oculta de la Nube, esos sí que eran buenos prospectos; morenos, fuertes y con labios carnosos. Los tatuajes les daban un plus. Uno de ellos pareció captar su mirada porque se volvió hacia ella. Temari le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática, pero la compañera de su lado la tocó el hombro para que le prestara atención.

— ¿Tú le conoces, Temari?—. Ella, perdida no entendió la frase—.Al chico de la coleta.

— ¿A Shikamaru?— preguntó extrañada ¿todavía seguían con eso?

— ¡Preséntamelo Temari-Sama!  
A la pobre chica le brillaban los ojos.

—No te lo recomiendo, es vago y aburrido—dijo tratando de desalentarla.

Lo último que le apetecía era ir hasta la mesa de los de Konoha, prefería quedarse donde estaba flirteando en la distancia con el de la nube. Sin embargo, sus compañeras se empezaron a poner muy pesadas con el tema y Temari ya no sabía cómo explicarles que Shikamaru era perezoso hasta para ligar. Jamás había manifestado interés alguno en las chicas “es solo un crío” pensó “no sabría qué hacer con una mujer”

A regañadientes se levantó, con la chica pegada a sus faldas, para ir al lugar en el que se apiñaban los de Konoha. Se sentía fuera de lugar entablando conversación con Shikamaru en un bar. Sin embargo, él parecía relajado. Tan pronto como Temari hizo las presentaciones la chica prácticamente la hizo a un lado para acaparar la atención de Shikamaru. A Temari le sorprendió el cómo él respondiera con comodidad a la situación.

Observó a la pareja entre alucinada y ultrajada. Su compañera reía coqueta y le agarraba del brazo de forma casual y el muy idiota se dejaba hacer. Murmurando una excusa que estaba segura que ninguno de los dos escuchó les dejó solos.

De camino a su mesa le abordó el chico con el que había estado intercambiando miradas. Llevaba dos jarras y ofreciéndole una le preguntó cómo se llamaba. Temari aceptó y comenzó a conversar con él.

La verdad es que el chico era algo aburrido, pensó después de un rato. Se dedicaba a presumir de sus logros. Hablaba y hablaba, sin darse cuenta de que la mitad de las cosas que contaba a Temari no le impresionaban. Mientras él se dedicaba a narrar su examen de Jonin ella buscó con la vista a Shikamaru y a su compañera. Ninguno de los dos estaba.

Convenció a su acompañante para ir a la barra a por más bebidas. No es como si los estuviera buscando, pero no había ni rastro de ellos.

Al final la noche había resultado un fiasco. Temari recorría las calles de vuelta a su posada. Había terminado intercambiando algunos besos con el chinobi de la nube, pero cuando él le propuso el ir a otro lado ella se negó. No estaba de humor y el chico no la estaba entusiasmando demasiado.

Las calles estaban solitarias, así que el sonido de unos pasos acercándose a ella en dirección contraria se escuchaban perfectamente. Se encontró con Shikamaru bajo una farola. No le extrañó demasiado, dedujo que venía de la posada en la que se alojaba todo el equipo de la Arena.  
Él la saludó como si nada:

—Vuelves muy tarde—comentó mientras sacaba un cigarro.

—No más de lo que llegarás tú a casa.

Shikamaru se limitó a reír por lo bajo. No llevaba su típica coleta y el chaleco táctico tenía la cremallera medio bajada. A Temari le dio la sensación de estar hablando con un Shikamaru diferente, no con el crio inteligente y llorón que conoció hacia años. Tenía un chupetón en el cuello. Le quedaba bien el pelo suelto.

—No esperaba que fueras todo un galán —dijo señalando la marca de su cuello.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

—Ya soy adulto, Temari, hago lo que quiero— respondió dándole una calda al cigarro.

Aquella frase la perturbó. El darse cuenta de que Shikamaru había crecido era extraño y revelador. También se fijó en que tenía las manos bonitas y que estaban demasiado cerca para estar en una calle vacía.

—Espero que a este hombre adulto no se le peguen las sábanas mañana—. El tono coqueto se escapó de entre los labios.

—Mañana a primera hora te espero para acompañarte a la puerta—. Y aquello sonó como una promesa.

Se sonrieron. Fue como si el mal humor que la había acompañado durante el camino se diluyera y tan sólo quedara en su interior un núcleo cálido que le hacía cosquillas.

Temari dio un paso atrás y con un gesto de despedida se perdió por el callejón que llevaba a su posada pensando que quizás, sólo quizás, le interesaría conocer aquel lado adulto de Shikamaru.


	2. Catástrofe

CATÁSTROFE

Era como predecir una catástrofe y aún así ser incapaz de detenerla. Como ver una bola de chakra ser lanzada a tu cara y saber que no podrás esquivarla. Karin se sentía como una profetisa a la que nadie escucha. Reconocía las señales, pero no podía huir de ellas.

Todo empezaba cuando la monotonía se hacía insoportable, cuando tenían que pasar varias semanas escondidos en algún lugar inmundo o cuando viajaba por paisajes inalterables. Los días se volvían indistinguibles; siempre las mismas conversaciones, como si estuvieran ensayando una mala obra de teatro. Siempre las mismas reacciones.  
Era entonces cuando Tako se empezaba a disgregar. Sasuke se volvía más frío, tanto que Karin no podía acercarse a él por miedo al aura que irradiaba. Dejaba de dormir, dejaba de comer y parecía perdido en sus planes de venganza. Juugo se volvía impredecible, los pájaros ya no se posaban sobre sus hombros y por las noches Sigetsu se fugaba para poder matar algo. Volvía al campamento con la katana con manchas de sangre, pero incluso Sasuke fingía no verla.

A Karin le ahogaba la soledad. Su ser se disociaba y ya no sabía si aquello, Tako, ella y una venganza que no la concernía, eran reales. La presión dentro de sí empezaba a acumularse y se sentía como si estuviera dentro de un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Era entonces cuando le buscaba. Suigetsu nunca lo iniciaba, pero jamás se oponía.  
La catástrofe estallaba, los dientes de Suigetsu le mordían los labios, el mentón, todo lo que encontraban y Karín no podía más que gemir a su oído y clavarle con saña las uñas.  
Era humillante y excitante caer así ante él. Le hacía sentirse sentía sucia, por la humedad, por el olor desagradable que él destilaba, pero las manos intrusas que recorrían su cuerpo lograban que Karin volviera a ser de nuevo real.

Suigetso tenía una especial fijación con las marcas de mordisco que se diseminaban sobre su piel. Le gustaba recorrer con los dedos su relieve y probar cómo encajaban sus labios en ellas. Karin no podía sino temblar y aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas. Tirarle del pelo y ordenarle, con la mirada llena de odio, que todo fuera fuerte y rápido. Él obedecía.  
Cuando se acercaban al orgasmo Suigetso la agarraba fuerte de la garganta, apretando, asfixiándola. Haciéndolo todo más intenso y cuando todo terminaba Karin le juraba que aquello jamás volvería a repetirse…al menos hasta la llegada denla siguiente catástrofe.


	3. Problemas de seguridad

PROBLEMAS DE SEGURIDAD

Gaara estaba inquieto. Todo comenzó cuando Temari les anunció que Shikamaru le había pedido matrimonio. Pasada su sorpresa inicial, de la que Kankuro se burló diciendo que era obvio que esos dos andaban enredados, el comportamiento de su hermano empezó a volverse muy extraño.

Las cenas en familia, que para Gaara siempre habían supuesto un momento de placer, comenzaron a volverse un infierno porque KanKuro no paraba de acosar a Temari con preguntas malintencionadas:

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo dices que lleváis saliendo?—. Kankuro solía olvidar la comida para fijarse en las reacciones de Temari.

— No te lo he dicho—. Ella fingía indiferencia, pero su hermano la presionaba con saña.

—¡No me digas que desde los éxamenes chuning!

—¡Idiota!—.En este punto Temari solía tratar de arrojarle a la cabeza cualquier cosa que hubiera sobre la mesa— ¿Crees que iba a salir con un niño de 12 años.

—Entonces desde cuándo— insistía él.

Temari nunca respondía y ambos terminaban peleando hasta que Gaara imponía orden. Así noche tras noche.

Le extrañaba la actitud de Kankuro porque sabía que Shikamaru le caía bien, pero su obsesión con la futura boda de su hermana empezaba a ser preocupante.

Si todo hubiera quedado en el seno familiar Gaara podría hacer la vista gorda, pero los guardias de las murallas habían presentado una queja formal ante el kage por el trato que les dedicaba Kankuro; según la información que había logrado recolectar su hermano les sometía a duros interrogatorios y no paraba de criticar su trabajo. También descubrió que se pasaba largas horas junto con sus marionetas recorriendo el perímetro de la aldea in dar explicaciones a nadie. Incluso pidió permiso para salir de la Arena y se pasó cinco días vagando por el desierto en solitario.

Llevaba ya un buen rato buscándole por la torre del Kage para hablar con él, pero no estaba en su despacho, ni en los campos de entrenamiento o en la armería. Extrañado preguntó por su paradero hasta que alguien la indicó que últimamente se le podía encontrar en la sala de documentación. Aquello sí que sorprendió a Gaara, Kankuro era un hombre de acción, totalmente alérgico a la burocracia. Prácticamente tenía que acosarle para que rellenara sus informes de misiones. Sin embargo, ahí estaba vestido como si fuera al campo de batalla y rodeado de papeles que parecía examinar con fiera concentración.

La imagen era cuanto menos desconcertante.

Ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la sala. Gaara tuvo que aclarar su garganta para que Kankuro levantara la vista de las carpetas.

—¿Esa es la ficha de Temari?— preguntó sorprendido.

Efectivamente, Kankuro había sacado toda la información disponible sobre Temari y parecía estas cotejándola con los controles de las puertas de Suna.

—Hay algo que no me cuadra— murmuró Kanturo entre dientes y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Gaara se preparó para soltar el discurso que había venido ensayando en su mente.

—Hermano, sé que la marcha de Temari es dura para ti, también lo es para mí. Pero somos una familia y eso no lo cambiará nada ni nadie. Nuestra hermana ha tomado una decisión que parece hacerla feliz….

Kanturo le interrumpió.  
—¿Hace cuánto que Temari no sale de misión?

Gaara hizo memoria— Aproximadamente dos meses.

—¿Y no ha salido para nada de la aldea?

Gaara negó con la cabeza — Se encuentra preparando la próxima reunión de la Alianza, está tan ocupada que le di una excedencia.

—¿Ha ido al despacho todos los días? ¿No se ha reportado enferma o algo parecido?

— No, ¿por qué preguntas eso? Cenamos con ella todas las noches.

Kankuro lanzó la carpeta al suelo y gruñó varias maldiciones.

—No tiene ningún sentido.

—¿El qué?— Gaara empezaba a irritarse ante la actitud de su hermano.

—Shikamaru y Temari se prometieron dos semanas, pero ella lleva dos meses sin salir de la aldea ¿Cómo lo han hecho?

—¿Por carta? —sugirió Gaara.

Knakuro rió entre dientes— Nadie hace ese tipo de cosas por carta. Mi teoría es que Shikamaru vino hasta Suna para pedírselo personalmente, pero no hay rastro en los registros de que él haya venido a la aldea.

Gaara se quedó callado, esperando a que Kankuro terminara de explicarse.

—No sabemos cuánto tiempo llevan esos dos juntos ¿Un año, dos, cuatro? Son de aldeas diferentes ¿Cómo hacen para verse? Hace mucho que Temari no va a Konoha y las reuniones de la Alianza son cada seis meses y como tú bien dices, cenamos con ella siempre que no tiene misiones.

Kankuro se paseaba por la sala pasando a Gaara diversos documentos y pergaminos, tantos que algunos se le resbalaban de entre las manos.

Al ver la cara de desconcierto de Gaara, Kankuro espetó.

—¿No lo entiendes?¡Shikamaru se está colando en Suna para ver a Temari!

Gaara parpadeó confuso, acaso Kankuro….

—Hermano, estás preocupado por la virginidad de Temari…  
Kanturo se calló de repente para mirar a su hermano con los ojos abiertos…y empezar a carcajearse.

—¡La virginidad de Temari! —. Kankuro repetía la frase y cada vez que lo hacían las lágrimas de risa le estropeaban el maquillaje.  
Cuando logró tranquilizarse, aunque no del todo, aún soltaba unas cuantas risitas, le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Lo que me preocupa es averiguar cómo ese maldito Shinobi se las ha arreglado durante meses, quizás durante años, para entrar en la aldea sin ser detectado—y con una mueca que a Gaara dio escalofríos añadió —Tenemos un problema de seguridad y no voy a parar hasta solucionarlo.

Gaara sintió el miedo subirle por la espalda y decidió hablar con Temari para sugerir que Shikamaru dejara de visitarla a escondidas.


	4. Tacto

Su cuerpo se había vuelto sensible a él. Todo comenzó con aquel entrenamiento en el que forzó demasiado su Byakugan y quedó ciega por unos días. Neji, agobiado por la culpa, se convirtió en su guardián en la sombra. La ayudaba fingiendo que no estaba ahí y Hinata, para no herir su orgullo, hacía como si no lo supiera. Descubrió que Neji olía a cuero y aprendió a reconocer el sonido de su respiración. A veces, cuando él le acercaba un vaso o una jarra, calculaba mentalmente la distancia que la separaba de sus dedos y cuando la seguía de una habitación a otra notaba cómo posaba su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, sin atreverse a tocarla, pero cercana y cálida.

Cuando su vista regresó creyó que todo volvería a ser como antes, pero Hinata se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de sentir su tacto. Actos tan cotidianos como el que sus piernas quedaran demasiado cerca cuando se sentaban a compartir una taza de té después del entrenamiento o el que sus brazos se tocaran al caminar la llenaban de un anhelo que no sabía explicar. Aquellos roces casuales se sentían como un ronroneó por toda su piel y Hinata, poco a poco, comenzó a buscarlos. Cuando luchaban las palmas de las manos acariciaban su chakra, quedándose así unos segundos más de lo permitido y en las cenas familiares sus ojos se recreaban en sus fracciones sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Intuía que aquellos deseos eran incorrectos, pero no quería luchar contra ellos. Durante toda su vida había intentado ser la hija perfecta, la shinobi valiente, la digna heredera…y había fallado en cada uno de esos papeles. Muchas fueron las veces en las que deseó ocultarse en un rincón para no enfrentar todos sus fracasos, pero con Neji era diferente. Lo que su primo la provocaba no era la necesidad de huir, sino de acercarse, de fundirse en su calor y permitir que toda su piel se pusiera en contacto con la de él.

No pudo, no quiso resistirse más .Le besó, un día cualquiera en el dogo. Fue como si un cosquilleo se extendiera por todo su cuerpo, pero la sensación murió cuando Nejí se separó bruscamente y la miró asustado, muy asustado. Por primera vez en su vida Hinata no quiso pedir perdón, se enfrentó a sus ojos, conteniendo la respiración. La mano temblorosa de Neji recorrió su mejilla, para detenerse en sus labios y tocarlos con los dedos, como si comprobara que aquello había sido real. A aquel primer beso siguieron muchos otros, siempre a escondidas porque Hinata descubrió que Neji también era sensible a su tacto.


	5. Premonición

**Premonición**

Temari no podía moverse. Aquel jutso era como estar hundiéndose en arenas movedizas. Cuanto más trataba de escapar más era atrapada por la técnica. El ninja de la hoja dio un paso adelante y aunque Temari se opusiera tan fuerte que los músculos de sus piernas se contrajeron dolorosamente, le imitó.

El público gritaba enfervorecido y ella ni siquiera podía girar la cabeza para lanzarles una mirada amenazante. Tan sólo podía ser testigo de cómo su mano derecha se alzaba en contra de su voluntad. En un intento por no asistir a su propia rendición Temari cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió estaba sentada en un restaurante. Soltó de golpe los cubiertos ¿desde cuándo llevaba pintadas las uñas?

Asustada miró a su alrededor, era un sitio sencillo y acogedor. Los camareros se deslizaban entre las mesas y uno de los encargados se dirigía a la entrada para colgar el cartel de cerrado.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Frente a ella había un chico que le resultaba vagamente familiar. Debía tener unos 18 o 20 años y llevaba puesto el uniforme de shinobi de la aldea de la hoja. Su actitud era desenfadada, parecía cómodo con ella, atento a sus reacciones.

Temari asintió, fingiendo normalidad. Hace unos momentos estaba perdiendo una batalla y ahora se encontraba cenando con…. ¿Era aquel el mocoso de las sombras? Algo le decía que sí. El peinado era el mismo , los ojos somnolientos, incluso la forma en la que inclinaba el cuerpo…

Acarició la servilleta de tela, como intentando confirmar a través de sus sentidos que aquello era real. El lugar olía a comida y desde afuera llegaban los murmullos de una ciudad

—Tengo que ir al baño—soltó levantándose precipitadamente.

El cuarto era pequeño y estrecho. Temari palmoteó la pared buscando el interruptor. Cuando se encendió la luz tuvo que cubrirse la boca con las manos para ahogar un grito. La chica que la observaba desde el espejo tenía su misma mueca de terror. Era ella y al mismo tiempo no. Tocó su pelo, amarrado en dos coletas. La ropa era diferente. Al igual que el Nara parecía haber crecido varios años en unos minutos.

Se apoyó contra la pared intentando ordenar sus ideas ¿Estaba atrapada en un genjutso? Juntó sus dedos para conjurar el sello de liberación, pero nada cambió. Cada vez más asustada Temari abrió el grifo para humedecerse la nuca. Generalmente las alucinaciones solían tener un aire de pesadilla y tendían a ser cíclicas porque aumentar el nivel de realismo consumía demasiado chakra. Además, no tenía sentido que alguien la hubiera atrapado en esa técnica para mostrarla compartiendo una cena con su oponente ¿La habían golpeado y estaba inconsciente?¿Esto era lo que se sentía al estar en coma? La lucha de las semifinales prácticamente había terminado y la señal para la invasión no había sido enviada. ¿Quién la había atacado? Debía existir alguna clase de explicación y escondida en un cuarto de baño no iba a averiguar nada. No Sabaku Temari no retrocedía ante nada, se dijo a sí misma tomando la decisión de enfrentar lo que fuera que estaba pasando. Con esa resolución en mente ideó una estrategia; volvería a la mesa y trataría de conseguir información.

Temari tomó asiento como quien se prepara para ir a la guerra. El chico simplemente la recibió con una sonrisa. Ella se adelantó a posibles preguntas incómodas:

—¿Qué me estabas contando?




El reanudó la conversación, al parecer contando alguna anécdota sobre un tal ¿Kakashi? Que se había vuelto a quedar dormido mientras hacía el papeleo. Ella asentía, sonreía en los momentos adecuados y miraba alrededor buscando alguna pista a la que aferrarse. Era todo demasiado cotidiano, demasiado normal.

—Parece que van a cerrar, creo que es mejor que nos marchemos.

Ella le siguió al exterior. Una vez afuera hubo un momento de confusión, como si ninguno de los dos supiera bien qué hacer. Shikamaru, recordó, el chico se llamaba Shikamaru, le dijo que la acompañaba a su alojamiento. Ella aceptó por el simple hecho de que no sabía dónde se encontraban. Algo en el lugar le recordaba a Konoha, pero los edificios eran diferentes, como si la aldea hubiera sido eliminada y vuelta a construir. Cuando ella hizo un comentario al respecto él tan sólo murmuró el nombre de Pain, como si aquello lo explicara todo. Temari decidió dejar el tema. Se adentraron por las callejuelas en silencio. El que estuvieran completamente solos aumentaba la sensación de irrealidad en Temari. La brisa movía las hojas de los árboles, hacía algo de frío pero el chico estaba muy cerca de ella, transmitiendo su calor. Aquello la puso nerviosa. Hacía un rato estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para partirle por la mitad y ahora compartían un paseo nocturno por una ciudad que ella desconocía. Sintió la mano del Nara rozar la suya y lentamente, como tanteando el terreno, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Temari pegó un respingo y le miró, sin atreverse a soltarse. Ahora él era mucho más alto que ella, tenía la cabeza girada hacia el lado contrario y un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Por algún motivo aquello le pareció tierno.

Sus pasos de detuvieron lentamente, frente a una posada.

—Bueno, pues aquí estamos….

Temari apretó aún más la mano de su acompañante ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Entrar en la posada? Aquel chico era lo único familiar en aquella extraña situación y la idea de separarse de él la inquietaba. Se quedaron los dos a la entrada del jardincillo, sin hacer ninguna intención de moverse. La mirada de él brillaba y tenía el cuerpo ligeramente inclinando sobre ella. 

—Muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste con el asunto de Genko—.Su voz era más baja de lo habitual —. Por todo lo que haces. Siempre me estás salvando— terminó diciendo con una sonrisa.

Temari se limitó a asentir, consciente de que ahí había una historia que desconocía y sobre la que sentía curiosidad.

Una caricia breve recorrió su mejilla. Aquellos dedos largos y cálidos la distrajeron y cuando quiso darse cuenta el chico había inclinado su cabeza hacia ella. Los labios ajenos presionaron los suyos con delicadeza, como si estuvieran siendo presentados. Antes de que pudiera registrar todas las sensaciones que aquel beso la estaba provocando él se separó.

—Hasta la próxima— pero el único movimiento que hizo fue para volver a besarla.

Esta vez Temari cerró los ojos para sentirlo todo, la lengua jugando con la suya, la caricia breve en el pelo, la fuerza de sus propias manos aferradas a la camisa del ninja. Era como si hubiera deseado por largo tiempo aquel beso, como si aquello fuera la culminación de una historia compartida de la que no sabía nada.

Con la confianza ganada él la acercó más hacia su cuerpo. Notaba sus manos sobre su cintura y unos dedos traviesos que acariciaban por debajo de la ropa. Toda su piel se puso de gallina. Temari quiso fundirse con él, aproximarlo presionando sobre su nuca, pero cuando elevó los brazos se encontró con el vacío.

Confundida abrió los ojos. El shinobi de Konoha estaba a unos metros de ella. No era un hombre, sino un chiquillo poco intimidante. Seguía paralizada, pero podía registrar el sol cayendo a plomo sobre la arena y la tensión burbujeante que llegaba desde las gradas. 

El chico, ajeno a todo, estaba declarando que se rendía y explicando con parsimonia sus motivos. Temari ya no estaba segura de si aquel beso compartido en una Konoha desconocida había sucedido. Si sucedería alguna vez.

Cuando recuperó el dominio de su cuerpo Temari ignoró la mano tendida de su oponente y se dirigió con pasos temblorosos al callejón de salida de la arena. Todavía se sentía desorientada. El chico la seguía con la espalda encorvada y las manos en los bolsillos. Incapaz de conservar la calma Temari le enfrentó en las escaleras que llevaban a las gradas

—Oye, crío—. El aludido se puso instintivamente en guardia. Temarí notó que estaba calculando mentalmente dónde estaban todas las posibles salidas y el tiempo que tardaría en escapar por ellas. — ¿Tu técnica crea alucinaciones?

—¿Alucinaciones?

—Genjutso, espejismos, ilusiones…como diablos quieras llamarlo—dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

—No—contestó extrañado. —Tan sólo inmoviliza. Puede llegar a presionar, atravesar y manipular objetos, pero todavía me falta entrenamiento—añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

Parecía sincero. Temari se había quedado en blanco, incapaz de asimilar todo aquello que vivió en lo que debieron ser segundos en la vida real. El chico se acercó a ella, la escrutaba con aquellos ojos inteligentes que le hacían parecer mucho mayor.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—él parecía realmente preocupado…—¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

Temari sintió que se ruborizaba e inmediatamente después se recriminó mentalmente por su comportamiento. No debería estar perdiendo el tiempo con aquel crío, tenía una misión que cumplir. Le empujó con el hombro cuando pasó por su lado, apartándole con violencia de su camino hacia las gradas para reunirse con sus hermanos.

Lo olvidaría, destruiría Konoha si fuera necesario para lograrlo. Aquello no había sido real. Nunca lo sería. Ella no creía en las premoniciones.


	6. Carne

**Carne**

Habían vuelto a terminar en el archivo de la tercera planta, acallando los gemidos del otro con labios hambrientos. Shikamaru se había visto casi arrastrado por aquella mujer más mayor, pero tal y como ocurrió la primera vez no había puesto demasiada resistencia. En ese momento la realidad no era más que aquel pasillo formado por estanterías, un nudo de ropa a medio quitar y dos cuerpos que se buscaban en la oscuridad.

Su mente estaba en blanco, luego, más adelante, volverían las dudas. Nunca se arrepentía pero una vez en la soledad de su dormitorio se planteaba si aquellos encuentros casuales, a pesar de ser satisfactorios, eran correctos. Había sido educado de forma tradicional, pera pensar en el matrimonio y las relaciones estables, no para dejarse llevar por las hormonas. Si su madre supiera lo que se dedicaba a hacer con su compañera de trabajo le miraría con decepción, pero las convenciones sociales se encontraban al otro lado de la puerta. Ahora lo único que importaba era la pulsión de la carne.

La luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta sólo servía permitía intuir el contorno de los archivadores y el reflejo de las gafas de Shiho. De todas formas no necesitaba ver, prefería sentir. Aprovechó que ella estaba entretenida con su cuello para colar las manos por debajo de la ropa. Shiho no era lo que aparentaba. Si bien al principio era tímida, pronto empezó a coquetear de una forma tan obvia que incluso él lo notó y se dejó envolver en el juego. Detrás de aquellas gafas de culo de vaso había un par de ojos marrones bastante bonitos y la bata de científica ocultaba las formas de su cuerpo. Shikamaru acarició su cintura para ir escalando hacia sus pechos, pequeños y puntiagudos. La palma de su mano los abarcaba en su totalidad. Los apretó, logrando que su compañera se arqueara contra él y gimiera en su oído. Volvió a repetir el proceso, disfrutando de cómo ella se restregaba contra su cuerpo. Incapaz de posponer el hambre que le embargaba Shikamaru dejó resbalar sus manos hasta las caderas de la chica. Sentir aquella parte de su cuerpo le hizo soltar un suspiro de satisfacción. De cintura para arriba Shiho era menuda, pero la bata científica ocultaba un cuerpo con forma de pera, con culo, caderas y muslos turgentes. Shikamaru adoraba hundir sus dedos en la carne cálida, perderse en las curvas llenas y vibrantes.

Nunca entendió la obsesión de las chicas como Ino por hacer dietas. Desde que él empezó a sentir curiosidad por el sexo opuesto notó cómo los ojos se le iban hacia los escotes y las piernas generosas. No podía evitarlo. Había algo en aquella carne que parecía rebasar los límites de la ropa que le excitaba profundamente.

Antes de que aquella pequeña aventura comenzara tenía a Shiho por una chica extraña y sin chicha. No se sentía especialmente atraído por ella, así que descubrir toda aquella voluptuosidad le volvió loco. Tampoco imaginó que la criptógrafa tuviera una lengua tan sucia y que fuera capaz de pedirle las cosas que le estaba susurrando al oído. Shikamaru sólo podía decirle que sí a todo.

Un sonido proveniente del pasillo les hizo ponerse alerta. La invitación de Guy a su rival para ir a cenar retumbó hasta el interior del archivo. Se quedaron paralizados, con la respiración agitada y la excitación todavía a flor de piel.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, todavía queda gente en la torre.

Shikamaru asintió y trató de relajarse para hacer bajar su erección. Se recolocaron las ropas y con sigilo se dirigieron hacia la puerta, atentos a cualquier señal que les indicara que hubiera alguien rondando por la zona.

Se dieron un beso furtivo de despedida y la chica se dirigió hacia las escaleras, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Shikamaru la siguió con los ojos hasta que se perdió tras la esquina, pensando en que Shiho volvería a ser aquella chica insegura que se oculta detrás de enormes libros de criptografía y conversaciones aburridas, disimulando con su uniforme todo lo que había en ella de voluptuoso. Tenía la intuición de que aquella aventura no duraría demasiado, pero sabía que mientras ella le siguiera arrastrando hasta cualquier rincón solitario de la torre él la seguiría.


	7. Konoha

**Konoha**

Konoha no era más que una ilusión que se estaba intentando construir sobre un cenagal. El lugar escogido para hacer realidad el sueño era una hondonada calurosa que se inundaba cada vez que llovía.

Hashirama, en su optimismo demente, parecía que veía el futuro, no los barracones provisionales ni el polvo que lo cubría todo, dando un aspecto abandonado incluso a las construcciones más recientes. “Plantaremos árboles, haremos canalizaciones y desviaremos el río” prometía y sus ojos brillaban con una convicción que era contagiosa. El líder de aquel intento de aldea era capaz de ir más allá de las simples apariencias, como hizo hace ya muchos años con él, con su clan. Sin embargo, Madara no podía. Cada vez que paseaba por las calles con las sandalias llenas de barro lo único que percibía era un campamento insalubre y la pérdida de su poder.

Su clan, aguerrido y valiente, parecía creer que aquella paz precaria sería posible y diseñaba su distrito con una ilusión que nunca antes había percibido en ellos. Pocos eran los que, como él, se preguntaban qué sería de su estilo de vida. Los ninjas no estaban educados para la rutina y la tranquilidad. Necesitaban de una vida inestable que mantuviera alerta sus sentidos.

Madara notaba cómo su lado guerrero se iba adormeciendo según iba creciendo la aldea. Se estaba acostumbrando a aquel delirio de ideales que se hacen realidad y noches acurrucado al calor de Hashirama. Como si el pasado no pesara sobre ellos, como si fuera posible un futuro. Aquello le asustaba más que la más cruenta de las batallas.

Los árboles crecieron, proporcionando sombra a las avenidas, el sistema de desagüe ocultó la ponzoña y civiles de todas las partes del país llegaron dispuestos a abrir sus pequeños negocios en la aldea.

Konoha era como un ser vivo que respiraba y se expandía.

A lo largo de todos esos años Madara permaneció al lado de su amigo. Vigilando su espalda en las reuniones, ayudándolo a crear una nueva forma de gobierno sin precedentes en el país del fuego, construyendo alianza que unos años atrás hubiera creído imposibles. Sin embargo, existían sombras en Konoha.

Madara no le era fiel a Konoha, lo era a Hashirama, pero notaba cómo esa lealtad se le iba escapando entre los dedos. Pronto dejaron de ser ellos para incluir a los ancianos, a los kages, los consejeros, al resto de clanes y al maldito Tobirama.

El rencor, que seguía incrustado en Madara como una segunda piel, resurgió en él con tanta fuerza que se asustó. Empezaron a discutir, a reprocharse cosas, a distanciarse, pero el verdadero punto de quiebre fue cuando Hashirama le anunció que se casaría. Se lo dijo muy tranquilo, casi de pasada, como si aquello no fuera a cambiar nada entre ellos. A los pocos días se volvió habitual el verle pasear del brazo con aquella mujer pelirroja de calma impertérrita. Las noches compartidas se redujeron a encuentros clandestinos que hacían sentir a Madara insatisfecho.

Cuando llegó el momento de proclamar a Madara como el segundo al mando afloraron viejos rencores. Nadie confiaba en él. En el fondo Madalo los entendía, nunca se había esforzado en ocultar el desprecio que le causaban. Sin embargo, no pudo superar el que Tobirama fuera propuesto para el cargo. La aldea se llenó de banderines de colores y los fuegos artificiales estallaron durante horas. Tobirama, como protagonista indiscutible, aceptaba las felicitaciones por su nuevo cargo con cierta frialdad. Sin embargo, no era capaz de engañar a Madara. Había sido su enemigo durante tantos años que se conocían con una intimidad a veces espeluznante. A él no le costaba ver cómo con cada nueva felicitación las comisura de Tobirama de arqueaban con orgullosa satisfacción. Durante el resto de la celebración Madara tuvo que contenerse para no arrearle un puñetazo en la boca. Su único consuelo fue cuando Hashirama le abordó detrás de las carpas y con un beso le prometió que él siempre le tendría en cuenta.

Madara debería saber que una promesa susurrada a escondidas en una fiesta no tenía ningún poder. Cada propuesta que llevaba ante el consejo era rebatida. Cada intento por favorecer a su clan era frenado por Tobirama.

Fue entonces cuando decidió crear su propia revolución, pero se descubrió a sí mismo clamando en el desierto. Los ninjas se habían acostumbrado a su nueva vida, los intereses iban más allá de la guerra; al comercio, la agricultura, la artesanía. Sólo unos pocos respondieron a su llamado.

Era la noche antes del golpe de estado. Madala acaba de regresar de una de las reuniones de preparación cuando se encontró con Tobirama tomando el té en su salón.

—Los criados me han dejado pasar—le dijo mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios. Lo que en realidad insinuaba es que no había lugar en Konoha al que él no pudiera llegar.

Sus ojos rojizos se clavaron en él cuando pronunció la que sería su sentencia de destierro.

—Hashirama no sabe que he estado aquí, ya le conoces. Con lo listo que es, tiene una gran capacidad para negarse a ver aquello que no quiere aceptar.

El chakra de Madara chisporroteaba a su alrededor de puro odio contenido. Sentía la presencia de los AMBUS rodeando la casa y de los equipos de jonin esperando en el bosque. Aún así le costó reprimir la tentación de cortarle la cabeza a Tobirama y llenar con su sangre las paredes de su casa.

—En estos momentos todos los que asistieron a la reunión están siendo detenidos e interrogados. Por consideración a mi hermano diremos que tú lograste escapar, pero no vuelva nunca más a Konoha.

Madara escuchó todo aquello con los tendones de su cuerpo en tensión. El corazón latiendo como un tambor de guerra, la cabeza lo suficientemente fría para saber que matarlos a todos en aquel preciso momento no bastaría como venganza.

El amanecer le sorprendió atravesando las montañas que formaban la barrera norte del Konoha. Un recuerdo acudió a él. Se sorprendió a sí mismo por ser capaz de encontrar aquella roca en la que por primera vez Hashirama le habló de su sueño. Como en aquella ocasión observó el paisaje a través de una hoja agujereada. Yo no era un valle, sino una aldea con casas de colores en la que sus habitantes jugaban a domesticar la guerra. Madara se encargaría de demostrarles que no existe paz y para cerrar esa promesa apretó en su puño la hoja que siempre simbolizó Konoha.


	8. Hasta despertar a tu fantasma

HASTA DESPERTAR A TU FANTASMA

Estaba agotada. Caminaba arrastrando los pies y con los hombros hundidos. El turno del hospital se había alargado más de lo previsto. Su cuerpo todavía temblaba ante la visión de aquel niño que se había caído de cabeza de un árbol practicando su control del chakra. Varios trozos del cráneo habían quedado incrustados en el cerebro. La operación, de por sí difícil, se complicó. Fueron horas en las que, con los dedos agarrotados, intentó trasmitir chakra al paciente para que se mantuviera con vida. Hipoxia, su corazón se paró por 5 minutos. Aún desconocían las secuelas que podrían quedarle. Tenía la intención de quedarse toda la noche vigilando sus constantes, pero Shizume la convenció para que se fuera a casa y descansara. Sin embargo, sabía que en la soledad de su habitación las imágenes volverían a ella con más fuerza así que prefirió dar un pequeño paseo.

Disfrutaba del aire frío contra su rostro y de las calles tranquilas. Aún faltaban horas para el amanecer y la siempre bulliciosa Konoha dormía. Había algo en la luz de las farolas que ayudaba a dejar de pensar. Estaba tan ensimismada que ni sus reflejos se activaron cuando un cuerpo chocó contra ella, tirándola al suelo.

Lo siguiente que pudo registrar fue una mano tendida hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse

—Disculpe, no estaba viendo por donde andaba.

Lo reconoció por la capa de Hokage. Naruto parecía tan agotado que ni tan siquiera se daba cuenta de con quién estaba hablando. Le observó preguntándose dónde había quedado aquel genin que trataba de arreglarlo todo con una sonrisa y la promesa de no faltar a su palabra. En su lugar había un hombre con ojeras y el entrecejo fruncido. Era como enfrentarse al fantasma de lo que una vez fue.

Tomar su mano para levantarse fue como saludar a un viejo amigo. El debió notar algo en su tacto porque sus ojos brillaron.

—Sakura-chan! Ni me había dado cuenta de que eras tú—dijo a la vez que se rascaba la nuca en un gesto que le hizo parecer infantil y cercano.

—Creo que ninguno de los dos está pasando su mejor noche—contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Él la propuso escoltarla hasta su casa, casi como si aquello se tratara de una misión. Aquello retrotrajo a Sakura muchos años atrás. La presencia de Naruto siempre había sido reconfortante. Como si fuera capaz de alejar y arrinconar todo lo malo, de devolver la esperanza a su vida.

Pasearon contándose las novedades en voz baja, como si no quisieran despertar a Konoha con sus problemas. Demasiado trabajo, las responsabilidades, el cansancio…ambos callaron la sensación de soledad que les perseguía, la angustia de verse distanciados de sus seres queridos. En una especie de acuerdo tácito evitaron mencionar a Sasuke, aunque era un tema que siempre parecía planear sobre ellos.

—El otro día vi a Sarada, ha crecido muchísimo.

—Sí. — Sakura alzó la cabeza con orgullo —.Se lo toma muy enserio, será una gran konuichi.

—Es curioso vernos así, como padres y adultos responsables—comentó Naruto de forma ligera.

Aquellas palabras transportaron a Sakra muchos años atrás, cuando buscaban a Sasuke incansablemente. Habían obtenido una nueva pista sobre una de las posibles guaridas secretas de Orochimaru a las afueras del País del Hierro. Por aquel entonces ambos todavía eran optimistas. Encontrarían a su compañero y le convencerían de que regresara con ellos. Volverían a ser el Equipo 7 al completo. Habían acampado en el bosque, pero ni Naruto ni ella podían dormir de los nervios. Se habían alejado de la hoguera para no despertar a Kakashi y mirando las estrellas imaginaban cómo serían sus vidas.

—Ya veras, Sakura-chan, llegaré a ser Hokage y toda la aldea me reconocerá. — Las manos de Naruto se movían con ímpetu, subrayando sus palabras.

Sakura generalmente se mostraba escéptica por las palabras de su compañero, pero en aquella ocasión creyó que sería posible.

—Volveremos juntos a Konoha y nada nos volverá a separar—completó ella.

Aquel recuerdo permanecía en ella con colores mucho más brillantes que los del presente. Era la primera vez en meses que lograba charlar tranquilamente con Naruto y Sasuke…hacía dos años que no veía a Sasuke.

—¿Es todo como lo habías soñado?— preguntó Sakura de repente.

El “Claro” de Nauto no sonó demasiado convincente.

Fue como si la conversación muriera en ese preciso momento. Rodeados de silencio llegaron ante la casa de Sakura.

—Ha sido bueno poder hablar contigo. Deberíamos chocarnos en la calle más a menudo.

— ¿Quieres pasar a tomar un té?

Naruto se quedó cortado. Sakura sintió cómo el sonrojo subía desde sus mejillas. Una mujer casada no invita a hombres a entrar a su casa de madrugada. Por un momento recordó que Naruto había estado enamorado de ella cuando eran adolescentes y temió que malinterpretara la situación. Estaba a punto de empezar a murmurar una disculpa cuando Naruto la respondió.

—Me vendría bien, no me gusta trastear en la cocina cuando llego tarde porque podría despertar a Hinata o a los niños…— debió de darse cuenta de que estaba dando demasiadas explicaciones—. Me gustaría, gracias Sakura-cha

Sakura abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar a. No pudo evitar el echar un vistazo sobre su hombro, rogando para que ningún vecino hubiera sigo testigo de la comprometedora escena. En el hall se encontró a Naruto muy quieto, intentando no hacer ruido.

—No te preocupes, Sarada está pasando la noche en casa de Chou Chou—dijo mientras encendía las luces y le indicaba el camino a la cocina.

Al pasar junto a él notó el aroma a colonia que seguramente le había comprado Hinata. Ella no podía librarse del olor a desinfectante y a hospital por más que se duchara. Era raro verlo así, bien arreglado y guardando las formas. En la mente de Sakura se interpuso la imagen de un niño vestido de naranja y pelo indomable. Para ella era como si aquel Naruto de 12 años fuera mucho más real que la versión adulta que estaba parado en su cocina.

Ajeno a su escrutinio Naruto se entretenía contemplando la nueva casa. Había enviado un clon para ayudarla con la mudanza, pero no la había visto terminada.

—Todavía me quedan cajas por abrir—se quejó Sakura mientras ponía a hervir la tetera—.Es como si nunca se acabaran.

Naruto soltó una risita y se acercó al aparador donde estaban las fotos. La sonrisa de su cara se extendió al coger el marco en el que se veían a ellos 3 de jóvenes. Justo cuando formaron el Equipo 7.

—Si me hubieran dicho en aquel entonces todo lo que pasaría no les hubiera creído—comentó el Hokage acariciando el cristal.

Sakura se sintió súbitamente vieja, como si los hombros le pesaran y la arrastraran hacia el suelo. Ahí estaban los 3. Sasuke con ese gesto serio que no era más que una pose. Ella en el centro, con el pelo largo y las mejillas sonrojadas por estar al lado del Uchia, y Naruto haciendo el gesto de la victoria con los dedos. Tan jóvenes, tan llenos de vida. Pesó en el chico del hospital, en que él quizás no tuviera futuro.

El pitido de la tetera la sacó de su ensimismamiento y se apresuró a servir las tazas.

—Es curioso—.Naruto tomó asiento frente a ella—, siento mucha añoranza por aquellos tiempos. Es como si hubiera olvidado lo mal que lo pasamos en aquellos años.

Sakura detuvo el gesto de llevarse la taza a los labios a mitad de camino y miró a su antiguo amigo con sorpresa. Naruto enfrentó sus ojos con aquella seriedad que parecía haber adquirido en los últimos años.

—Vamos, Sakura, recuérdalo. Tú llorabas todas las noches y yo tenía ataques de ansiedad. La búsqueda de Sasuke estaba consumiendo nuestra vida.

Escuchar el nombre de su marido la incomodó. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su ausencia, a que ninguno de sus amigos se atreviera a preguntar por ellos, por su relación, que se le hacía raro hablar sobre él.

—Ahora estamos bien—continuó Naruto—. Ambos tenemos todo lo que quisimos para nuestras vidas.

Sakura suspiró.

—Sin embargo, antes todo parecía mucho más fácil.

La mano de Naruto cubrió la suya. Sakura la estudió con curiosidad. Era grande y áspera. Ligeramente morena. Se preguntó cómo podía tener ese color si se pasaba la vida encerrada en la torre del Hokague.

—Lo siento mucho, Sakura— el arrepentimiento de su voz hizo que volviera a centrar su atención en su antiguo compañero—. Sé que estás triste porque Sasuke nunca está y es culpa mía, pero te prometo que su misión está a punto de terminar.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Sabía que la misión de Naruto no era la causa. A lo largo de los años había aprendido a comprender bien a Sasuke. Para él siempre quedarían cuentas pendientes que saldar, pecados que expiar. Eran ellos los que le mantenían lejos de la aldea, no el Hokague y antiguo rival. A veces Sakura pensaba que lo único que hacía en su vida era esperar por Sasuke. Quizás debería llegar un momento en el que una pudiera romper las promesas de su adolescencia, pero parecía como si tanto ella como Naruto se hubieran quedado atrapados en ellas.

—No te preocupes, Naruto. Simplemente está siendo una noche un poco más difícil de lo normal.

—Yo también tengo de esas—. Sus ojos eran terriblemente azules. Contrastaban con los tonos mortecinos de la cocina, con toda su cotidianidad, con la rutina.

Bebieron en silencio, como si no tuvieran nada más que decirse. Sakura acompañó a su invitado hasta la puerta de salida. Mientras se despedían se preguntó cómo hubiera sido su vida si hubiera aceptado el amor de Naruto. Era tan fácil creer que sería mejor…pero en ese preciso momento recordó la cantidad de veces que había visto a Hinata comprando sóla en el mercado, o cuando las dos se juntaban para que los niños jugaran en el parque porque así tenían una excusa para salir de casa.

Quizás Naruto y Sasuke eran más parecidos de lo que creían. La única diferencia es que el rubio regresaba a su casa casi todas las noches, cuando todos estaban dormidos.

Se despidieron asegurándose que no dejarían pasar tanto tiempo sin reunirse. Ambos sabían que mentían. Sakura se quedó en el umbral viendo la capa blanca perderse en la noche. Naruto, el niño, el genin, se hubiera girado en mitad de la calle para agitar la mano en señal de despedida. El hombre adulto siguió andando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta despertar a tu fantasma era un fic de Ranma que estaba en inglés y que ha desaparecido de la red. Me he inspirado en esa historia para escribir esto. La idea no es exactamente igual, pero sí el aire de nostalgia que he tratado de transmitir.


	9. Matices

**Matices**

Sai se identificaba con una mancha de tinta china. Al igual que ella él se sentía como un núcleo denso capaz de absorber todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y tomar la forma que necesitara en cada momento. El AMBU de Ne, el espía, el compañero leal, el chico que creció junto a alguien a quien decidió llamar hermano. Incluso su aspecto le recordaba a ella. Cada vez que se miraba al espejo se veía en blanco y negro.

Un día cualquiera su equipo le regaló una caja de pinturas. “Es por tu cumpleaños” dijo Naruto. Nadie sabía su fecha de nacimiento, ni siquiera él, así que su compañero le asignó una al azar y le convenció para que salieran a celebrarlo. Aquella fue la primera vez que Sai se emborrachó. También fue la primera vez que se atrevió a llamar amigos a los componentes de su equipo.

Aquella caja pasó mucho tiempo olvidada debajo de su cama. Las pocas veces que la había intentado usar se había sentido frustrado. Toda la fuerza que era capaz de plasmar en sus ilustraciones en blanco y negro se perdían con el color. Sai descubrió que, al igual que con las personas, no era capaz de diferenciar los matices de los colores.


End file.
